


Their Hidden Secrets

by Mythgirl411



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: What if there was a very specific reason that the three mothers never treated their sons right? That reason? Well Cordelia, Beatrix, and Christa all had a daughter each. These three girls were raised differently and by three different families but knew they were half-sisters. So what happens when the Sakamaki brothers meet their three sisters? Let's see. After all trouble never is far behind from the brothers.
Relationships: Aido/Kain/Original Female Character, Kuran Kaname/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Ayato/Sakamaki Laito, Sakamaki Kanato/Sakamaki Subaru, Sakamaki Reiji/Sakamaki Shuu, Takuma Ichijou/Shiki Senri/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Their Hidden Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers find out about their sisters and the sisters learn their brothers are coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. Gonna introduce the characters real quick then get to the story. 
> 
> Amaya Miho Ichijo is the daughter of Beatrix and the adopted sister of Takuma. She, Takuma, and Shikki are all in a relationship together. She has blond hair and greenish blue eyes. She is sassy, stubborn, sarcastic, sweet, kind, caring, loving, compassionate, and protective. She can be extremely cold and hateful to those she dislikes. She does not care for her biological father and doesn't really like Shu or Reiji at first.
> 
> Sakura Nina Akatsuki is the daughter of Cordelia and the adopted sister of Kain. She, Kain, and Aido are in a relationship together. She has light purple hair and red eyes. She's stubborn, proud, temperamental, caring, sassy, sarcastic, loving, can be sadistic, and extremely protective. She also hates anything to do with her birth family and resents them a lot, especially her biological father.
> 
> Kaya Emiko Kuran. She is the daughter of Christa and the adopted sister of Kaname. She and Kaname are together and are very close. She has white hair and vivid red eyes. She is extremely close to Amaya and the two act like sisters. She is quiet, withdraw, stubborn, sassy, sarcastic, and protective. Once angered it is best to stay out of her way. She is neutral to her brothers but hates her father with a fiery passion.
> 
> All three girls did get to know their mothers and got to see the sides of them that the brothers did not get to see. All three have grown up knowing they are half sisters and act like sisters. They will protect each other in a heartbeat and won't hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts their family and friends. 
> 
> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Knight or Diabolik Lovers only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Narrator pov_  
The Sakamaki brothers were all in the living room doing various things when Karlheinze came in. They all immediately noticed. Reiji stood up.  
"Father. This is unexpected." Their father spoke.  
"You boys are to pack your bags. You are going to a new school." The boys were all shocked.  
"Why?" Karlheinze spoke.  
"You have three sisters that were hidden from you. Get to know them. Gain their trust and then bring them back." With those words he left leaving the brothers in shock. Then they all went to packing. Little did they know their sisters knew all too well who they were. 

**At Cross Academy Moon Dorms**  
The Night Class was relaxing, having a day off, when Kaname came in. He went over to three girls who were sitting on the couch. A girl with white hair and red eyes noticed him first.   
"Kaname. Is something wrong?" The other two girls looked up.   
"Yes." He put a letter down and a girl with blond hair picked it up. Her greenish blue eyes skimmed over the words then she looked shocked and furious.   
"How did that monster find out where we are?" Takuma came over and wrapped his arms around the distraught blond.   
"What is wrong?" Kain asked.   
"Our biological father. He found out where we are and is sending his sons here." The girl with white hair stated. Everyone tensed. Takuma spoke.   
"Are you sure?" The blond nodded her head then stood up. She went up to the room she shared with her two sisters.

Once the door was shut she let it all out. She took a book and threw it at the wall.   
"Damn it!" For so long their mothers had made sure that their father never knew where they were. Now everything was undone and their biological brothers were headed to them. The blond was so busy venting that she never noticed the door open.   
"Amaya." She froze and sighed.  
"I'm fine Takuma." He came over and pulled his adoptive sister/girlfriend close.  
"It's okay to not be okay." Amaya turned and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back.  
"I hate him. Why does he have to try and ruin everything that is beautiful?" Takuma smiled and kissed her. Then he put a hand on her cheek and spoke.  
"It won't be ruined unless you let it be. We won't let anything happen to you three." Amaya chuckled and spoke.   
"Thank you." Takuma nodded and then put her on her bed. He hovered over her and kissed her.   
"Don't worry Aya. Everything will be okay." She smiled and put her hand on his cheek.   
"I love you Takuma and I always will." He smiled and lay down pulling her to him.   
"Get some rest. Everything will be fine." Takuma held his girlfriend close and let her sleep in his arms. After a bit Shiki came in laying on the other side of his shared girlfriend and the three were soon fast asleep. This was going to be interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
